Promises
by Yung Girl K
Summary: Drugs/Sex come into play in this story. Jade/Tori Family story.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again another Jori story. I don't own Victorious. Do own Mary Jane, Sara and The Blonde chick.  
**  
_**She wants my heart, but it probably out in the street. Probably somewhere close to the promises I couldn't keep.  
**_  
-Starlito #PostTraumaticStress

"Damn it Jade just fuck me please..." the tall leggy blonde woman said with irkness in her voice. Jade looked at the naked woman with angry in her eyes. But she didn't voice it. She just went back to the line of coke on the table. The woman didn't realize she was just a plaything for the moment. That she was something Jade could just throw way without thinking anything about it.

Jade snorted the rest of the line. When she was done she walked over to the blonde who was sitting on the side of a king size bed. She kissed the woman hard. At the moment she couldn't even remember the chick name. All she knew was that the woman had a good looking body and she wasn't Tori. Jade throw the girl hard on the bed. Then Jade looked around the blonde's small bedroom. She grabbed the coke of the TV stand by the door. Jade smirked with the coke in hand she grabbed the other woman breast and put a bit of coke on it then she licked it off. To make sure she didn't wasted any of it she began to suck. After she made sure there was no left she switched to the other breast. The chick grabbed Jade's head and pulled her closer. Jade slapped the woman hard.

The blonde just laugh. She was used to Jade's attitude. Jade shut up the laughter by shoving three fingers into her without warning. She moaned the woman loved it when Jade was rough with her. Jade pulled her digits out of the woman's wetness and rammed them back hard into her. That shut the blonde up. All the other woman could do was moan.

Even while on a lust and drug induce high all Jade could think about was her wife. The blonde chick didn't want Jade feeling left out of the fun. She worked her hand down to the raven-haired woman. Jade moaned and bite down into the other woman bottom lip. They worked each other over in their drug filled lust.

When they were finally done they just laid there while they came down from their highs. Jade sat up and got up grabbed for her clothes without saying word. She looked at the clock at the on the other side of the room and saw that it almost two in the morning. "You, know you could just stay the night with me." The blonde crawled on the bed to get closer to where Jade was standing beside the bed. Jade looked at her like she was dirt. She walked into the ensuite bathroom without responding to the comment. The blonde laid back down on the bed and just lit a cigarette and shook her head at the bathroom door.

Jade walked into the small ensuite bathroom. She just stared at herself. She looked like hell by her standards. She knew she was fucking mess. She promises herself she leave this old shit behind. Shaking the thought out of her head. She hopped into the bathtub to shower. She turned on the water and just stood in it. Her minds began to race. Every memory that involved her, Tori and the kids played through her mind like an old black white movie. She snapped out of her trance as the first drops of cold water touch her skin. She hopped out the shower and dried off quickly. She put one her clothes as quickly as she dried off. When she finish she busted out the bathroom walked toward her bag and grabbed it. She didn't say a word to the blonde as she left the woman lying on the bed. Jade thought she couldn't get out the woman house fast enough.

Jade got into her Cadillac truck just put her head on the steering wheel. She promises herself he wouldn't come back here. She didn't know why she came in the first place. She worked with this chick for the last couple of seasons on the show she was a writer for. She hadn't started fooling around till this season when she got high with her after a taping one night. It was only weed at that time but didn't take long for old habit to kick in. Jade was a recovering cokehead and pothead. But maybe a month or two into their little escapees. The coke came back into her life then that when the sex really started between her the other woman. Thinking about this that when Jade really started to cry. She knew fucking in the wrong. She had promise Tori way back when they were in college at USC that she would stop with the drug shit. Now it was back with a force not only that but the cheating. Jade just began to bawl harder. Maybe ten minutes had passed before she was done. She let down the vanity mirror. She looked even worse then before she brushed her back with her hands and started the car and was on her way home.

Jade West walked into her modest two storey home. She walked in up the stairs walked towards her little girls' room. Both were fast asleep in their little toddlers' beds Jade walked over to Mary Jane and kissed and pulled the cover her ups so more. She walked over and did the same for Sara. Jade was walking out the bedroom and looked back and smiled at her girls with sadness in her eyes. Jade could see that the light was on in her and Tori bedroom. She pushed the cracked door open and found her wife fast asleep with her glasses on and her book in her lap. Tori looked as beautiful as she did their wedding day and Jade felt even more like she shit then she did earlier. Jade stripped and pulled on some night clothes. She crawled into bed pulled Tori into her.

That woke Tori with a start. She looked around finally notice her lover holding her. "Hey" Tori said with a sweet but sleepy smile on her face. She peck Jade on the lips and they went over their usual one them get off work conversation. Tori was falling asleep again when Jade started to tell her about the dumbass producers. "Tori, just go to sleep I'll tell you the rest of the story in the morning" Jade said while still holding her wife. Tori just nodded and kissed Jade lips sweetly before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Jade laid awake feeling like an asshole, a dickhead and her father. Didn't her father do the same thing to her mother? Didn't he make promise he couldn't keep. She promises herself she will be different and stop with all the extra bull shit. She kissed Tori hair and made one last promise before she went bed. She will stop making promises and just get her life together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Chapter Two. Once Again I don't own Victorious. **

___How did I let it get this far?_

_ How Did I make this wrong turn?_

_ How do I change a thing I've done?_

_ Comes To Light (Everything)_

_ -Jill Scott_

Jade sat in her office most of the day. Earlier that day she made love to her wife like she didn't have this deep dark secret eating at her from the inside out. She had made love to Tori like depend on it. In her own special way that was her way of showing that she actually loved her wife. She made love to Tori slow and lovingly. Enjoying every crave and taste of skin she could get. After that they cuddle in till it was time for Tori to go to the studio.

So at this moment Jade was sitting alone in her office. MJ and Sara were with Tori parent for the weekend. The older couple had moved out of LA a few years ago after Mr. Vega got hurt on the Job. So they rarely got to see their grandchildren since they moved to another county. So this was grandparent's weekends for the girls.

The house was empty and that just made Jade secrets eat at her even more. She couldn't even work on her next big project because the feelings were nauseating. Every time she would try to sit down and just think. Her past miss deeds came to surface and filled her with self-hatred and sickness that she couldn't even stand it. The thought of the other woman who wasn't her wife was slowly killing her. She wasn't thinking these thought in a pleasurable way either. Once a couple second would past she was able to calm herself just a little bit. Then another ill thought would come and just ruin her all over again. This was driving was driving the raven haired woman mad. About three hours after Tori left for the studio session with Andre she pulled out her favorite bottle of Tennessee whiskey. The whiskey wouldn't help but it would make it forget for just a few hours.

The whiskey didn't help her. Jade was still sitting at her office pissed the fuck off. She was craving something bad. But she didn't want to end calling the person that could help. Her Pearphone lay on the Maplewood desk. Tori wouldn't be home from another couple of hours. She could totally slip away for a few. "No" she told herself she couldn't do that. She didn't need that shit in her system. Jade tried to get the feelings out of her system she went back to work on her big project. Thirty minutes the temptation was back but stronger than before. "Fuck" Jade yelled.

Jade pick up the phone called a number that she wished she didn't know. On the third ring someone picked up. "Hey can I come over"

_**I left it on a cliff hanger. Next chapter you might find out the blonde chick name Welp Good day people. Peace, Love and Candy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bring**____**you**____**love**____**baby**____**I**____**can**____**bring**____**my**____**shame**_

_**Bring**____**the**____**drugs**____**baby**____**I**____**can**____**bring**____**my**____**pain**_

_**I**____**got**____**my**____**heart**____**right**____**here**__**, **__**I**____**got**____**nt**____**scars**____**right**____**here**_

_**Wicked**____**Games**__**- **__**The**____**Weeknd**_

Her love stung. It wasn't love it was just lust. Not even the drugs were taking away the pain. There was no heart in the lust. There was really nothing in this moment.

Jade looked at Tracy with disgusted. Then looked down at herself with even more disgusted. She knew she shouldn't have come. But at home she was feeling the hollow even after the drugs the hollowness came back quickly. Tracy tried to pull herself closer to the raven haired woman. She was trying to snuggle with Jade like it was a normal fucking relationship. Jade rolled out of the bed. She turn her back on the woman in the bed. "I can't keep doing this." "I'm done with you and the drugs." Jade said walking toward her clothes and the door. Jade was glad all she lost was her shirt during the moment.

Tracy got out the bed quickly trying to get to Jade. She was cold and Jadw was a warm body and plus Jade was really blowing her high. "So, Jade you're just going to walk away from this?" "That what it looks like I'm doing right?" Jade said over her shoulder getting close toward the front door. "Well if you do, I'll leak our little relationship to our bosses and the press." Jade turn toward the woman. Not even showing her true anger toward this bitch. She gave the woman an evil smile one that freaks the blonde out so bad she move closer to the wall.

"If you ever you speak a word of this I will make your life a living hell. Jade didn't even have to move closer just the damn freaky smile and the anger in her eyes was enough to get her point across. "Got it, Jade said turning around moving toward the door again. She heard a meek yeah when she made her way toward the front door. She gave the blonde final evil look. "Good

' and with that Jade walked out the door.

**A****/****N****: ****Sorry****for****not****updating****for****soooooo****long****but****life****happens****. ****hope****you****enjoyed****.**


End file.
